


His Worst Nightmare

by sunflower1343



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Forced Seduction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami finds himself trapped by an adversary he can't fight, and as everything he thinks he knows about himself is stripped away it's just quite possible that he enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as pure fantasy for me wanting to make Asami a bottom for once, whether he liked it or not. I didn't consider the notion to be the least realistic at the time so I got a demon of sorts involved. The Black Jewel world is pure fantasy and so is the story, written purely for personal satisfaction.
> 
> [For those who know the BJ world, this is a modified to suit my needs. I changed the timeline so Daemon knows his dad before the books (this takes place during those hundred years when Dorothea lost him). Also, the description for Daemon was how I pictured him in that time, which doesn't exactly match how he appears later.] 
> 
> My beta told me she could follow the story with no background, so I'm not including any. But if you're interested, go here:
> 
> [Amazon link for the Black Jewels trilogy](http://www.amazon.com/Black-Jewels-Trilogy-Daughter-Darkness/dp/0451529014)]
> 
> Written October 2005.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~

He woke up abruptly, as he always did. But this time he didn't feel the familiar satin sheets under his back. He was confused a moment, until he realized he wasn't in his own bed. He kept his eyes closed, wary, taking in what he could of his surroundings before letting anyone know he was awake. 

Birds, chirping loudly. A breeze. An open window then. No sounds of traffic. No sounds of people about him. He was in the country. Somewhere isolated. Who would do this?

He thought back to the last thing he remembered. He had stepped into the hallway outside his office last night after Club Sion closed. He had sent his man down to wait at the car. 

_My first mistake. And my second mistake..._

He remembered now. That hazy black cloud sitting in the hall. He'd had to investigate on his own. He couldn't call for backup and wait. He silently swore at himself.

It must have been some kind of gas. He was still feeling a little sick from it.

Convinced by the silence that he was alone, he opened his eyes. The ceiling was rustic, wooden beams running across it. He turned his head toward the window and squinted against the bright light coming through. Around a silhouette. Asami froze. A man with long black hair relaxed on the sill, staring at him.

"Feilong," he rasped. His throat was suddenly dry. What did the bastard want?

The man stood and stretched, then padded across the floor to the side of the bed, frowning down at him. The man wore what looked like European court clothing from a century ago, all in black but for the white shirt.

Asami stared. Not Feilong. Very similar. A little taller. Slightly more muscular. Slightly golden skin. But both ethereally beautiful.

The man spoke to him in words Asami didn't recognize. Asami shook his head, trying to clear it. The man concentrated and spoke again and there was a shift in his mind. Asami suddenly knew what the man was saying.

"Why would she send you," the other purred, "when you can't understand the language?"

Asami squinted as the man bent down, closer. He jerked in shock. 

_What the hell kind of eyes are those?_

Golden cat's eyes stared at him from a human face. Then he laughed at himself. Contacts, of course, intended to shock and disconcert. And it had worked on him for a moment. No doubt he was more susceptible because of the drugs.

"What is it you find so amusing, pet?" A finger with a long pointed black nail traced lightly down his cheek. "Did she tell you nothing of me? Most men would be weeping at this point."

Asami's breath hitched at the touch. He felt himself hardening. He'd never wanted a man with this intensity, just from being in his presence a few moments. He was going to have this man under him, now. Answers could come later, after he'd tamed him. He started to lift his hand to the mass of long black hair swinging over him only to find his arm slapped back against the mattress. 

_What the fuck?_

His eyes shot to his wrists. There were no restraints. Nothing was touching him. He looked back to the man leaning over him. The eyes were amused, watching him like a cat toying with a mouse before dinner. 

Asami began to feel nervous. He gathered his strength and heaved his body toward the other's, only it had no effect. He hadn't moved an inch. A massive invisible hand pressed him into the mattress, holding him completely still. He fought with all he had to break whatever was holding him, but his efforts were futile. His body dripped with sweat, his muscles were shaking by the time they gave out, partially from exhaustion. He refused to admit the other source of the trembling.

_Fuck! What is this guy?_

He couldn't let the man know how shaken he was. He took a deep breath and smiled. "You're good. Very good. I could use a man like you." 

He ran his gaze over the sinfully attractive body. His senses were so drawn in that he almost missed the sudden fury in the other's eyes.

"Could you really? You think you could use me?" The purr dropped to a near growl. "Before the day is out, I'll show you what that means, to be used. For now I want answers. What is her plan? Why did she send you?"

Asami shook his head in frustration. "I don't know who the hell you're talking about! Who _are_ you?"

The man tilted his head. "Is it possible? That she didn't tell you my name when she sent you? Perhaps no one would come, after hearing who the target was." He laughed to himself, seemingly satisfied by this.

"Have you heard of The Sadist? Hayll's Whore? Daemon SaDiablo? The slave of her court who would sooner rip the entrails from a woman than submit to her? I've painted walls red with the blood of those who wish to use me. No one forgets my touch. I give pleasure, laced with pain. I don't know what she promised you but even if she delivers, you'll be in no state to appreciate it by the time I finish with you."

Asami heard the madness behind those words and his fear grew. He could talk to rational men, buy them, trick them. But a madman... He knew it would take everything he had to get him out of this situation alive.

"Ah, you have heard of me. I see the fear you're trying to hide. Fear is so delicious, don't you think?"

Asami felt hands on his body. Soft, wispy hands. The man to his side had his hands in his pockets. What was touching him? He looked down. He swallowed. Invisible hands. He could see nothing on his body. But he felt. 

He felt sharp nails, first lightly scratching at the fabric, then tearing and shredding the cloth, scraps falling about him on the bed. In seconds he was nude, bound to the bed by some force he couldn't break. 

Then the fingernails began to work on his body. Not tearing, just lightly tracing along his skin. He could see the designs some were drawing in the welts they were raising, drops of blood along a few. Others lightly tickled. Those were the ones on his thighs. Teasing touches, light, making him want to open his legs. He closed his eyes, trying to fight his response. He was afraid of what this man would do at a sign of sexual interest.

"Oh? You're still going to fight? You are a strong one. But you really don't need to, you know. I'll win in the end. I always do." 

Daemon turned from the bed and reached for a carafe on the night stand. He poured some blood-red liquid into a crystal goblet and sipped, his eyes following the scratches down Asami's body. "You, you, you. It's so impersonal, don't you think? What's your name? Or do I get to name my new pet?"

Asami gritted his teeth against the insult he wanted to make. "I'm Asami."

"Asami? That's all? An unusual name. Tell me Asami, where are you from?"

Asami glared, his anger breaking through. "I'm from Tokyo. Which is where you kidnapped me from. So you already know that, don't you?"

Daemon sighed. "Let's try this. Then you can try telling me the truth."

He held the wineglass over Asami's body and tipped it, a slender stream of red falling to splash upon his skin, drawing patterns to match the welts. The alcohol stung, but nothing more.

Asami smirked. He couldn't help it. As far as torture techniques went this one was lame.

Daemon smiled. "Oh, you thought that was it? You're cute. Oh no, boyo. That's just the prep."

Asami gasped as a hundred invisible tongues began licking the wine from his skin. His cock stiffened, rising above his body.

"Impressive," Daemon murmured. "No wonder Dorothea likes you. And no ring on it either. Are you so foolish as to fuck her voluntarily? But you're just like all the rest, aren't you? Ruled by it." His words were laced with contempt. He held the wineglass above the hardened cock, but merely poured some around the base, then coated Asami's thighs with more of the sticky liquid.

Asami struggled to get words out as the tongues began attacking him there. "I don't know who Dorothea is. I don't care. I don't fuck women. I fuck men. And so help me God. If I get free from this bed. You'll find that out."

Daemon laughed, low and husky. "Will you? Will you really fuck me Asami? Do you think I'll let you have this?" His clothes were gone in a flash. He stood there, the most perfect man Asami had ever seen. Except that his skin seemed coated by a light pink spider web.

"Admiring Dorothea's handiwork, are you?" Daemon bent closer. Asami jerked in shock. Scars. Hundreds of thin scars covering the man's body. 

Daemon stroked a hand down his torso. "I could get rid of them. Someday I might. But for now, I want the reminder. I see she's left you untouched. Do you have any idea how much I hate you for that?"

Daemon's hands dropped down to touch Asami's chest in a deadly caress. Daemon's fingers, his real fingers, each tipped with lethal black claws, hung over Asami's skin. His fingers flexed and a long point came out from under one, a bead of moisture appearing at the end. Asami somehow knew that liquid meant his death and he froze, his face blank, even as the tongues kept working at his body.

They held like that for a minute, Asami watching the face above him. What scared him most was the utter lack of emotion from the man. Then the face relaxed and the claws pulled back.

Daemon smiled. "You almost got me. That would have been too easy on you."

Asami breathed again. Alive for another few minutes. He thought fast. "Daemon-san. You're smart. I can see that. You had to have checked my clothes for papers. Can't you see that I'm not from around here? Do other people around here have my facial features?"

For the first time, Asami saw doubt on the other's face. He pressed his point.

"And you yourself admit that it doesn't look like that bitch who hurt you has had her hands on me. Doesn't it make sense that I'm not working for her? Do I really look like I'd work for a woman and put up with that crap?"

Daemon looked thoughtful. He sat on the side of the bed beside Asami, one leg curled under him. "You wouldn't work for a woman? Why not?"

Asami sensed victory. "Who needs women? Men run society. Men hold the power. Men are where I take my pleasure. Women have no place in my life, except if some day I want children."

Daemon grasped his chin and stared into his eyes. "Are you serious? You are. That alone tells me you're not from around here. This society is ruled by women. We are their power. They are our control. Otherwise we'd kill each other off. You really have no idea where you are, do you?"

Asami relaxed. "No. I walked into a haze of black outside my office last night and woke up here. I have no idea who you are or who your enemies are. But you should know that I'm powerful and can help you fight them."

Daemon's eyes were amused. Contemptuous. "You still have no idea that you're out of your league, do you? You have no power here. I admit I may have made a mistake and if so, I really should make up for mistreating you. Perhaps a lesson of a less lethal sort would be in order. I may even let you cum from it. You really should hope that I do."

He bent, and his lips hovered over Asami's. A powerful, alluring scent drifted around them. It reminded Asami of the smell of wet air just before a lightning strike. Then Daemon kissed him.

A spike of pleasure drove through his system, sending him arching off the bed. Daemon's tongue drank from his lips, his moisture, his groans, his pleasure. Hands gently pressed him back into the mattress.

He tried to pull his mouth free, but he was held firmly at the other man's pleasure. He had no control here. He couldn't speak, even when the lips left his to trail down his neck. Asami felt sparks along the path, slicing into his control at each new kiss.

Daemon paused in his trek down Asami's body, licking around Asami's nipples. He smiled. "You've never been on the bottom before, have you?"

Asami froze. Something like desperation must have shown in his eyes, because invisible hands came up to stroke his face. "Don't worry. I'll only do it if you beg me. But you will beg me. They always do." Daemon laughed softly and resumed licking his way down Asami's body.

A contest of wills then. Asami relaxed a little. He could win. He had to win. He fought the rising pleasure. He'd never felt anything so intense, but he could outlast it.

He had no idea what he was in for.

His mind grew hazy over the next few hours. He made his eyes track the path of the sun on the walls. He concentrated on the discomfort, any pain, any thought that helped push pleasure back. It was no match for those ghostly hands and mouths on this skin. And those were no match for the real thing.

They were both drenched in sweat. It only made Daemon look better. He had brought Asami to the edge time and again, only to leave him hanging there. It was maddening. It hurt. It was unbearable, but Asami made himself bear it. He had to.

"Why?"

It was the first word he'd heard in over an hour. He couldn't even lift his head to acknowledge it. All his strength was needed elsewhere.

Daemon crawled back up his body to look into his eyes. "Why fight so hard when you know the end is inevitable? I'll not let you go until you surrender."

Asami gathered his thoughts and pushed the words out. "It's who I am."

Daemon sat back. He was no longer full of contempt. He merely looked thoughtful. "Then I'll have to strip that from you too."

The tendrils of seduction that Asami had only felt on the surface on his body began gently stroking his mind. All that had been forced upon him he could bear, because no matter what happened, he remained himself. But this, this caused a terror he'd never faced before. He gathered the last of his strength for a final attempt at freedom. But just as he was about to throw himself at the other man, he felt the desire to do so slip away.

_NO! No, anything but this!_

Daemon leaned forward and stroked his hands soothingly around his face. "Sshhh. Relax." Daemon stared into his eyes, and he felt a cloak of serenity fall over his anxiety. "That's it. Open yourself up for me."

He sat back, then knelt between Asami's legs. "Is this really so bad? You're still you. I've just removed some of your resistance. It's not unlike using a drug for an aphrodisiac to move a sexual encounter along more quickly. Don't tell me you've never done that."

 _Akihito._ Asami felt a flash of guilt. He'd had no idea. But the guilt too was soon soothed away. All that was left was pleasure, and the desire to experience more.

He felt a soft tendril between his legs. His heart started pounding against his chest walls. He struggled against the hold on his mind, but the soothing hands made him forget why, and he fell limp against the bed. "That's right. You love pleasure. Let me give it to you. Spread your legs."

Asami didn't move. He couldn't. The lassitude within him didn't permit him to fight. Nor could he comply.

"Ahh. You need a little more incentive. You know, you're the first man that I've voluntarily done this for. None deserved it. But then, I've never met anyone like you." And he lowered those electrifying lips to Asami's cock. 

Asami lay there, awash in pleasure. Nothing mattered but the lips and tongue surrounding and teasing him. Nothing. Not his control, not his pride. He found his hips would move, and he thrust forward, wanting more. More of that wet tingling heat that set his nerves afire. 

He heard a voice in the haze. "You can have more, but you need to spread your legs for me." He'd do whatever it took. He spread his legs, inviting more. He felt a tongue at his ass. A long tongue, a slender tongue, a probing tongue. The mouth around him sucked harder, distracting him while the tongue below lapped at him, relaxing him, slipping inside, darting in and out, the pleasure unbearable.

The mouth on his cock paused, replaced by countless hands. "Do you want more?"

"More..."

The mouth went back to work on him, and the tongue below slipped inside again, growing thicker, longer, causing no pain because the change was gradual, accommodating. It rubbed in small circles against his prostate. He bit his lips against crying out, but invisible hands gently worked the tension away, and soon his low moans broke across his lips.

The probe inside him was larger now, beginning to make him uncomfortable, but it wasn't shaped quite naturally. As it began stroking in and out of him, a bump remained in place, pushing against the spot that gave him so much pleasure. He thrust his hips, frustrated that there was nothing to push against.

Daemon rose up, reading him, and pushed his legs up and apart. He leaned over Asami, grinding their hips together. "Is this what you want?" Asami felt something huge, something hard against his ass. "Do you want me?"

"Fuck. Yes. Damn you."

What entered him was unlike anything he'd experienced before. If Daemon's mouth left sparks, his cock was like a lighting rod, setting every nerve ending inside Asami alight as it slammed home. A loud cry fell from his open lips. He wanted more, he wanted it deeper. He opened himself up, letting Daemon fuck him, asking Daemon to fuck him, wanting nothing but that cock moving inside him.

He couldn't last long against it. How could anyone? Every inch of his skin was being caressed. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. The hold on his mind suddenly loosened. It changed nothing.

"Tell me, Asami. Do you want to cum?"

God would he even make him bend here? The only thing he wanted was to cum. But he'd be damned if he'd beg.

"Make me."

Daemon starting laughing. "Fighting till the end. I wasn't going to let you, but you've just earned it." 

Daemon bent and kissed him, his hips pounding home, his hand pumping Asami's cock. Asami came as Daemon's tongue thrust deep into his mouth. His body spent itself, then fell completely relaxed against the sheets, his eyes closing. 

God. He'd let himself be fucked. He'd spread his legs for another man. And it was the best sex he'd ever had. He didn't want to think about it.

The cock in his ass melted away to nothing. His eyes sprung open. 

Daemon was lying next to him, his head propped on his hand. He gestured at the flaccid organ between his legs. Which, Asami noted, had a painful looking cock ring around it. "The ring is how Dorothea controls me. She sends pain through it when I get out of hand. Which is often. It's shattered my mind a bit. The scars on my skin are nothing to the cracks running through my mind."

He rolled onto his back. "But. My body still belongs to Witch. She who is to come. She who will deliver us from the bitch who rules us now. In all my years, I've never responded to any man or woman. I wait for her. I lust only for her."

Asami felt some relief. "You didn't fuck me then."

"Don't kid yourself. I fucked you in every way that matters, and you wanted it. You probably wouldn't even mind if I did it again...." He trailed his hand down Asami's stomach, then around to his sore ass. Which he smacked sharply. "This alone should tell you that it was real.

Asami's mind was crawling out from beneath the haze of pleasure it had been under. His anger was rising, but he didn't dare say anything. The other man held all the cards. Not to mention that what he said wasn't completely untrue.

Daemon sat up abruptly, and clothed himself in an instant in his usual black court dress. "But I won't do it again, ever. You'll remember this as the best fuck of your life, and spend the rest of your life trying to reach that peak again." He leaned over and nuzzled Asami's cheek. "But you never will. Nothing will ever satisfy you like I did. Everything is downhill from here. That's one of the reasons they call me the Sadist."

Asami didn't believe that. This had been good, but when he returned, if he returned, he was going to fuck Takaba until he couldn't walk and he'd enjoy every minute of it.

Daemon stood up and walked to the window. "Don't get me wrong. I like you. I usually don't even let partners cum, but I liked the way you fought. I can respect that. However, you're still too ruled by pleasure, so you'll be craving it. Nothing will be the same."

He turned his back to the window. "Now. I may need some help sending you home. I sent out a call..."

Asami felt a power approach that dwarfed that of the other man in the room. The air around them shook with it. Then there was silence, and a knock at the door. The door opened of its own accord and a man stepped into the room, identical to Daemon in looks, same hair and eyes, but older. The room shimmered with his power. Asami swallowed. Daemon had had to seduce him into bottoming. He wanted to rise from the bed and kneel before this new man.

"Would you turn down the pheromones? Look what you're doing to the poor man. I've just taught him to bottom, then you turn up and he wants to be your slave."

"Daemon. Namesake. He's not of this universe. What were you experimenting with that he turned up here?"

"Mind your own business, old man. Just help me send him back to whatever mundane little world he sprang from."

Asami found himself lifted from the bed and clothed. He nearly wept at the tenderness of the touch. He stepped toward the other man and bowed, low. "May I please know your name?"

A finger under his chin tilted his head up. "Saetan."

Asami's eyes went wide with shock.

Saetan rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're from one of _those_ worlds. As you can see. No tail. No horns. No cloven hoofs. Propaganda from the enemy, all of it." He leaned forward and smiled, showing sharpened teeth. "But I do bite."

Asami's hackles rose a little. "Oh? Well then, bite me."

Saetan and Daemon burst into laughter. 

Daemon slipped his arm around Asami's waist, eyes playful. "You see why I like him? Can I keep him? Huh, Dad? Can I pleeeease?"

Saetan traced his long fingernails lightly on Asami's cheek. "Would you like that? Being kept here as a pet?"

Asami shivered, shocked to find that he was considering the offer. But he would not accept. "I'll be kept by no man. Not even by you, Saetan-sama."

Saetan shrugged. "It's just as well. I gave up such things millennia ago. After a while, even I couldn't invent anything new to do to another body."

Daemon snorted. "You're really lame for the High Lord of Hell."

Power gathered in Saetan's eyes and Daemon fell silent. Asami didn't move when the eyes turned upon him. 

"You wish to return to your world?"

Asami nodded.

"So be it."

Asami felt a power encircling him as the two men stepped back. The room grew hazy, and soon a familiar black cloud enveloped him. The last things he saw were golden eyes, glowing through the darkness. And he heard some words...

_"Old man, you're too soft."_

_"Nonetheless, do it."_

_"Asami, we've given you a way out -- if you're smart enough to take it."_

 

~~

 

"Asami-sama!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Wait, he's coming around. Asami-sama?"

He woke up to some faces hovering over him. His staff. He was on the floor. In the hallway. He blinked.

"How long have I been laying here? Didn't you think to look hours ago? What's wrong with you people?" He sat up, pushing their hands away.

They were looking at each other. His bodyguard spoke carefully. "Asami-sama. It's only been 15 minutes since you sent me down to the car."

His head jerked back. "But that can't be. I was..." The faces around him looked at him expectantly. _I was being fucked by a demon for hours._ He couldn't tell them that. They'd think he was nuts. And what if he did imagine it all? Gods, was that better or worse? Why would he fantasize such a thing?

He shook off their helpful hands and stood. A pain shot through his lower back. No fantasy, that. He grimaced.

"Asami-sama?"

"It's nothing. Take me home."

 

~~

 

He spent the next few nights with Takaba. At first he was more gentle than usual, but as satisfaction continued to escape him he became more rough, falling back upon their early bondage-laden days. Finally, even Takaba had enough and told him to fuck off, meaning it for once. He didn't even care. He let the boy go.

He started playing with some of the toys he'd kept around for Akihito. But it didn't matter what shape or size or speed they were. He couldn't capture that fulfilled feeling again.

His nights were filled with thoughts of long black hair and golden eyes that left him hard and aching. Nothing helped. Toys, masturbation, myriad partners. Nothing.

It was driving him to the edge of madness. 

 

~~

 

It was several months later that he found the answer. He was at a political fundraiser when he spotted him across the floor. He strode to his side and took his arm.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Come with me, please."

The other followed, curious.

He led him to a suite upstairs, straight into one of the bedrooms.

"Fuck me."

"What? Are you out of your mind?"

Asami sank to his knees. "Fuck me, please." 

Pause. Considering. "You wish to be my pet?"

Asami started and looking up, for a moment saw Daemon's face overlaying this familiar one. He knew then that this was the promised way out of madness.

He bowed his head. "Yes."

Had Asami been watching, he might have seen the golden eyes upon him shift to another shape for a second.

Feilong smiled at the bowed head and said with a purr, "Then let's start your first lesson...."

 

~end~


End file.
